esta noche en top gear
by darthshinji
Summary: jeremy entrevista a los miembros del club de musica ligera con resultados divertidos y perjudiciales.


Muy bien no sé cómo se me ocurrió la idea i que no pregunten, solo es k-on de visita en Londres y siendo presentadas una por una como si fueran stig, los que conocen el programa entenderán mejor a lo que me refiero.

ESTA NOCHE EN TOP GEAR: MIO AKIYAMA

Muy buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos a esta edición de top gear- decía un muy animado jeremy clarkson a su público-

Y tenemos una noticia muy esperada aquí en top gear, después de los estragos que causamos en las temporadas pasadas, el viaje al polo norte, a la selva, entre otras cosas, los productores nos han reducido el presupuesto para el show, así que en esta noche no presentaremos a ningún personaje famoso u otro cualquier artista.

Así que en esta noche trajimos a un grupo que ha estado teniendo muchos fans en youtube.

Algunos dicen que tiene un lunar en su brazo izquierdo con forma de metáfora, otros que la circunferencia de sus zapatos es triangular, lo único que sabemos con certeza es que se llama mio del grupo la hora del té después de clases.

Mio apareció entre el público con su típicos nervios y su cara completamente roja como un tomate, de alguna manera resistió las ganas de desmayarse y llegar hasta su asiento.

Mio – dijo jeremy al verla como estaba – siéntate toma un poco de agua para que no te sientas tan nerviosa.

No estoy nerviosa – respondió con una típica sonrisa falsa- son los nervios.

El público soltó una pequeña carcajada después de escuchar aquello.

Así que mio, realmente están haciendo estragos en Japón, todavía asisten a la universidad pero sí que han impactado de occidente hasta el reino unido. Así que la primera pregunta que se me viene de forma espontanea es: ¿Cómo obtienen un pelo tan sedoso y brillante?

¿Cómo? –dijo mio-

Si es que me parece increíble, en serio solo piensa, estudian, en su tiempo libre de la escuela practican, en sus vacaciones dan presentaciones, dejan tiempo para hacer sus deberes, y aun así logran levantarse sin que el pelo se les quede echo tirones, quisiera poder despertarme en la mañana sin preocuparme por como debó manejar mi pelo que se enredo todo por completo.

Bueno –contesto ella aun sonrojada por os nervios – no sé qué contestar en realidad, lo cuido como todas las chicas pero eso que mencionas nunca lo había notado.

Bueno –dijo el- pasando a otra cosa, ya hemos oído anteriormente como se formo el grupo, pero ¿de dónde sacaron el nombre "la hora del té después de clases"? solo me imagino que en algún lugar cuando alguien escucho la expresión de es la hora del té, supuso que se iría a tocar la guitarra.

Eso es un poco extraño – respondió ella- a decir verdad muchos nos han felicitado por el nombre, pero fue más que nada una improvisación de nuestra manager de ese entones. Al momento de escoger un nombre no nos podíamos poner de acuerdo y nuestra asesora dijo que nos pondría el primero que se le pasara por la mente para terminar con eso, y si fue como salió.

Eso sí que es interesante – dijo el – ahora dinos cual era la forma de practicar de ustedes en un ida típico.

Mio se sonrojo, sabía que no podía contarle que el día entero se la pasaban holgazaneando.

Bueno –dijo sonrojada – primero que nada nos reuníamos, y…. charlábamos sobre, eto, sobre las futuras canciones, y presentaciones, aunque ha beses no teníamos tiempo por los deberes de la escuela.

¿Practicaban mucho en su tiempo libre?

He, bueno….mmmmmmm, practicábamos con toda el alma – dijo al no saber que mas hacer para evadir la pregunta –y nos esforzábamos mucho porque todo saliera bien, así que si practicábamos mucho.

Bueno eso es interesante, veras, una carta que recibimos de manera anónima por uno de los miembros de tu grupo el cual nos pidió no revelar su identidad, según ella para evitar represalias de sus amigas escribió: desde que compre mi guita para unirme al club de música ligera, descubrí un ambiente relajado, casi nunca practicábamos, y nos la pasamos tomando té.

Mio estaba al borde del desmayo por la vergüenza.

Bueno –dijo jeremy para evitar que su invitada no entrara en un colapso – ahora veamos tu vuelta en nuestro auto de precio razonable, dime como lo sentiste.

Me gusto mucho, stig fue todo un caballero, creo que no lo hice tan mal como yo creía.

Bueno veámosla:

Y ahí estaba mio, con un miedo increíble, pisando el acelerador pensando que era el freno mientras gritaba y daba vueltas por cada una de las curvas.

Muy bien –dijo una vez terminado el video de las vueltas- y tu tiempo fue de un minuto con cincuenta y ocho segundos, wuau, eso fue muy tardado, llegaste casi en último lugar. Aun así te saliste de la pista en varias ocasiones pero creo que estuvo bien para tu primera vez detrás del volante.

Bueno eso es muy grato de oír.

Para terminar una última pregunta ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez detrás del escenario?

Una gota en la nuca le salió a mio –bueno, para ser la primera vez estuvo muy bien y la recuerdo con gratitud-

Bueno – respondió jeremy- un informante anónimo a quien llamaremos, ritsu, nos mando un video filmado de los últimos segundos de su primera presentación.

¿Cómo?

Quien quiere verla

Si- dijo el público

¡Que!

Y aquí está, por algún motivo el video lleva por nombre azulitos.

Nnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooo

Esto es todo por hoy, si les gusto comenten, saludos a todos los seguidores de este gran programa que es top gear que habla sobre el mundo de los autos con humor, por cierto si les gusto pueden comentar por que otro miembro del grupo quieren que entrevisten, o alguna sugerencia de cómo presentarlas al programa, acepto cualquier comentario se despide dathshinji.


End file.
